D
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 31. Synopsis Diamond, Pearl and missy encounter a woman, Cynthia, who helps them in their training. Once the training session is over, missy heads to the Gym to face Gardenia, armed with the knowledge Cynthia passed onto her. Chapter Plot The woman is glad to see that the trio's Pokémon have evolved into a Grotle, a Prinplup and a Monferno. Diamond and Pearl are alerted, as the woman is referring to them, and they wonder who the woman actually is. Thus, the boys make another act. Pearl mentions Gym Leaders, and Diamond reminiscens about Roark the Rock from Oreburgh City, and Eterna City's Gardenia, the Gardener. The woman cracks up from the last joke, and is quite amused. She introduces herself as Cynthia, and adds that she may give them some tips before challenging the Gym. The trio is convinced that the woman isn't a bad person, and decide to ask her for some help. Diamond eats some rice balls, while Cynthia gives missy some pointers on executing attack moves. Due to the spicy rice ball, Diamond sneezes, and scares Prinplup, who fires an attack at the building. Cynthia's Spiritomb uses Psychic to counter Prinplup's attack. Cynthia admits this Psychic attack holds Prinplup's attack. Diamond wants to give it a try, and has Tru fire Razor Leaf, which Spiritomb seals with its attack. The group is amazed by Spiritomb's abilities. After a while, Cynthia has trained missy, and compliments her abilities, believing she'll pass the Gym Battle. Missy thanks her, while Cynthia explains before the battle, they tend to think what move will their opponent use, and think of ways to counter it. However, Cynthia reminds that battles don't go as planned, and adds that they have to have a proper mind set during battles. Cynthia applauds the group, who thank her and leave the area. Cynthia is feeling nostalgic, seeing these trainers with Pokédexes, but stops. She turns around, noting a crashed bike, as there was a report of an attack from the bike shop owner, and clues lead towards the spiky building, the Eterna Galactic Building. The children arrive to the Gym, and see a lot of trees, forming a maze. The Gym statue appears once more, and greets the group that it met at Oreburgh City. With the same rules as in the previous Gym, missy chooses to opt for the Double Battle mode. The statue has missy go to the garden path, leading to the center of the Gym, where Gardenia is waiting. Missy sees some movement in the grass, and believes it to be Gardenia. The statue denies, and adds missy has to defeat four trainers in the Gym first, before being able to confront Gardenia herself. Pearl looks around, and sees a trainer hidden among the trees. Like the last time, Pearl tells the statue that they are missy's coaches, and the statue kicks them out, since they'd give missy an unfair advantage, plus the food Diamond is holding is not allowed in the Gym. Diamond and Pearl, despite being kicked out, are still determined to watch missy's battle, and go around the Gym. The two find a window to look through, and see missy has already reached Gardenia in the center of the Gym. Missy sends Ponyta and Prinplup against Gardenia's Roserade and Cherubi. Pearl notes Gardenia is at a disadvantage, as missy's Pokémon can burn or freeze down her opponent's Grass-type Pokémon. However, he is curious as to why are missy and Gardenia standing far from each other. Gardenia exclaims this is to prevent missy from burning or freezing her Pokémon. Diamond wonders if that would hinder her, too, if she can't attack. Gardenia smirks, while missy is aware Gardenia has a tactic for this sort of battle. The battle starts, as Roserade emits a vine into the ground. Diamond and Pearl think missy's Pokémon could fall prey to poison. Roserade uses another vine to grapple Prinplup, and repeats doing that tactic. Diamond and Pearl see Prinplup is barely avoiding the attacks, but has trouble with retaliation. Gardenia has Roserade continue attacking, and eventually hits Prinplup with its vines. Diamond and Pearl decide to cheer missy with their act. Pearl shows these Pokémon have different moves, separated into physical and special moves. Diamond is *moved* that Pearl remembers them. Just as they are to continue, the boys are discovered by the statue, and stop their act. Gardenia advises missy to quit, as her vine combo is unbeatable. At the building, strange-looking men surround the bike shop owner, who swears he told them everything he knows. However, the grunts do not seem to be reacting to his words. He looks at the window, and sees leaves and bubbles hovering in air. Cynthia has Spiritomb, who trapped these attacks, release them, which blows away the strange-looking men. Cynthia goes inside, while the men retreat. The bike shop owner protests to release him; Cynthia has the leaves cut the man's ropes, and remarks that the men retreated, seeing how fearsome she looked. Cynthia leaves, while the bike shop owner finds some leaves that cut his ropes, and wonders who rescued him. At the Gym, Cherubi uses Grass Knot, causing Prinplup to fall down. Gardenia remarks that Prinplup is feeling more pain than it did as Piplup: Grass Knot inflicts more damage the heavier the opponent is. Prinplup falls down, which frustrates Pearl to see Prinplup can't do anything about that. Gardenia boasts about her victory: Prinplup is down, and missy can't reach her Pokémon. Missy remembers Cynthia's words about having a different mind set for battles, and claims there is a way for her attacks to reach Gardenia. Roserade goes ti attack, but stops upon hearing a rumbling noise. Out of the ground, a force bursts out, which defeats Roserade and Cherubi at the same time. Missy wins the battle, while Gardenia sees that attack was Blizzard. Missy confirms this: under normal circumstances, Blizzard would've been too far to reach Gardenia's Pokémon. However, the usage of vines created underground tunnels for the attack to be redirected through, and reach Roserade and Cherubi. Gardenia is surprised that missy used Gardenia's tactic to her advantage. As victory, Gardenia gives her the Forest Badge. Outside, Diamond and Pearl congratulate missy. Suddenly, they encounter the bike shop owner. He thanks the trio for rescuing him from the spiky building: someone saw them near the building, and the bike shop owner found leaves, which had some rice, which could only be found in Twinleaf Town, meaning the ones rescued him were travellers. Thus, he wants to do them a favor of their choosing. The next day, at Eterna's Great Hotel, a man welcomes the children, stating their items have arrived: three foldable bicycles. Debuts Characters *Rad Rickshaw Pokémon *Garchomp (Cynthia's) *Spiritomb (Cynthia's) Item *Forest Badge Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 31 chapters